Anti Mager (Rangers guide)
Anti Magers are the bane to the more powerful magers and preists however you will need certain path to do it. While magers will normally only dump into intel - giving them a high attack damage and magic defence Priests are often the same some dump into Endurance aswell. So your question is how to get past the defence they have and strike hard and how to effectivly build a anti mager. Firstly you must remember PATK types will be able to hit you hard and despite your high attack damage and speed of attacks if they get you you'l most likely lose. Secondly Magers will rarely fight you one on oneand if they do they will try to outrun you and catch you in slows/AOE's this applys to priests. Rules to help when fighting: #Speed: A Ranger should take Movement speed and attack speed into consideration bare in mind with your longer range you should be able to hit them before they can you which is why attack speed and movement speed are important. Pick a target and fire hopefully you will get 2-3 arrows in before the person has moved, you can then use your movement speed to out run the AOE casting area and avoid being rooted. # Kite: Kiting is the only use of your movement speed luring the magers closer to your melee fighters and when they run back chasing and killing, however you will often be targeted so remember make use of your speed and kite back quickly # DODGE: By putting into a stat plan as i will tell you later - you should have nice amount of dodge and hit rating, allowing you to Dodge some hits however dont get too cocky with this it wont safe you every time! Honour level to be effective at Pking - Count/Baron+ Level to be effective at pking - 50 ( for Strong shot -which i havent added in the skills above, due to the fact it should be clear an attack that at level 1 does 144% attack damage + 1993 attack damage! ( if you get 500 Attack damage it would be around 3k - taking 3 seconds it would be best to use this after your improved defence reduce shot or even the normal one to increase your hit damage - your speed afterwards should finish them up! Stat placement: I belive a ranger needs a high PATK to deal any damage however hitting every time and scoring high crits is always good too however more important is the max speed boost on your attacks. This will come later under - skills placement- the follow method is how i would have stats placed: 200 strenght 100 Agility - Basicly a 2:1 ratio Maybe if your struggling for long battle stack a few into Endurance Skills Placement: In this guide I will only escort you up to level 50 - ( 25 skill points) since i cant get past that just yet however im planning upto the level 80 For those who wish to follow a Anti Mager class:- 5 points in strong shot 5 points in improved fire arrow 5 points in elven swiftness 5 points in paralizying shot 4 points in magic shield 1 point in trailing ( up to level 60 would be this) 5 points in imrpoved paralizying shot 5 points in Fire arrow 5 in elven swiftness 5 in improved magic sheild ( plus 1 in each of the ones before) 1 point in trailing (leaving 7 points i belive these should be stuck further into the right hand side of the anti mage or the healing spells of the Nature type) Now you may have noticed I have chosen something from the Nature side of the book and normally hybriding fails on CS however in this case this will help you too - maxxing with 10% attack speed and 15 movement speed this will make you narturally quick. however with a Savage Set gear you will have 20% attack speed and over 45 added movement speed - this will put you at nearly 200 without a mount! Currently im at 172 without Elven swiftness at max however my main has it boosting it too 184 without the +15 extra from the savage set - once you add this on i have 199 movement speed.. (mounts have around 230 Scorp/Panther) so this puts you at a good speed for Hit and Run attacks - and chasing down low HP units without mounting - (Note Elven Swiftness boosts your mounts speed by 15 too!) Equipment: Equpiment you should have: I would suggest Attack speed/PATK right now the greatest thing to have is a Savage bow/ring Giving you +3 % speed with your attacks (yes at green!) Which combined with the 10% you get normally from elven swiftness - gives you 16% attack speed over the classes - (translation) I you often double hit and even tripple/qaud compared to other classes! -right now with just 4% my bow only lowers for a fraction of a second!) The Ethereal Route: The Epic Route: Overall skill patterns: Now the skills set up i would advice is the following the order is up to you - And feel free to mix and match this just works for me- ( I'll only list the skills i have at 5) Lv 5 elven swiftness (10% attack speed + 15 movement speed a GREAT asset) Improved Fire arrow ( while not being the best the points are not wasted - remember to reset this keeping it at level one once you reset!) Tips Just a couple of reminders to what you should keep in mind! # All your stats should follow this rule: Str > Agility - this is because Archers of the Anti mage class need a strong PATK With the additional chances of Crit and Hit you will score a nice balance of high hits! (personally i use 150 str to 100 agility, meaning a 1.5 - 1 ratio however, after 100 agility you should focus more str for harder hits ) #Your focus should be the anti mage section of the skills - however While you cannot use the skills (like Magic Bullet) you can use Elven swiftness - your lighter attacks than the melee classes and the armour that they have means you will need the extra speed- I belive this skill also helps you KITE which is something rangers need to do. (this will come later under a skills based section) #You will not ever have high defence trying to get so is not that Easy however Imbue your armour with level 5 + amber gems for the best counter to this. Category:Guides